


Starting another chapter

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Beyond the facts [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Kirk and Spock talk about children





	Starting another chapter

Jim holds the hand of the little girl. She's crying and he doesn't know what to do, not much anyway. Her parents had vanished and he knew the truth of the matter. They were dead, there was an attack on Yorktown and not many people got out alive. The little girl, Emira had been found among the rubble and Jim couldn't just leave her alone. Especially after what happened to her parents. 

 

"I want my mommy and daddy." She cries, tears staining her cheeks and it causes her hair to stick to her cheeks. 

 

"I know sweetie but right now, you're going to my home until we figure something out okay?" Jim picks her up. For the time being she would stay with him and he would have to ask Spock, to see if in the long run would children be something that he wanted. Jim had thought about it, wanted them for a long time. He just didn't know how to bring it up to Spock. 

 

When Jim makes his way into his apartment Spock greets him at the door, wrapping him in his arms and placing a kiss on his lips. 

 

"You are okay." Spock says, pulling back and his eyes moving to the crying child in Jim's arms. "I tried but your mind was closed off to me. I didn't know what had happend to you." 

 

"I'm fine. Everything is good." Jim runs a hand down the little girl's back, trying to get her to stop crying. 

 

"The little girl..." 

 

Jim opens his mind, thoughts instantly flooding Spock's mind. 

 

_ Her parents were among the injured. She has no one spock. I'm willing to place her with a family but I know that, I haven't discussed it with you but I have talked about adopting children and I wouldn't mind taking her in _

 

Spock shakes his head. "I understand. I have always felt your desire for children. I never found a proper way to bring it up to you and though I leave soon, I am more that willing to be, to still be apart of the child's life if you so choose to truly adopt her. To take her in." 

 

Jim places a hand over Spock's. 

 

"I want nothing more than that." 


End file.
